Enigmas do Passado
by Ana Jully Potter
Summary: Harry agora com 17 anos tornara-se um homem charmoso, de boa aparencia e poderoso. Porem agora tudo o que ele queria era ela. Tendo crescido no meio do caos, Harry sabia que somente ao lado dela poderia encontrar amor, comprrensao e a cima de tudo confian
1. Gotas de Esperança

**Title: **Enigmas do Passado

**Author name: **Ana Jully Potter

**Category: **Drama/ Romance

**Shippers: **Harry e Hermione/ Gina e Draco/ Rony e Luna

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu, se fosse eu seria rica e provavelmente não estaria escrevendo esta fic e sim o sexto livro da serie e já contando os milhões que ganharia com ele... Ai mais chega de besteira e vamos logo pro que interessa.

Sinopse: Os hormônios estão à flor da pele, claro afinal eles são adolescentes "comuns", mas o que importa é que muitos encontros e desencontros amorosos vão acontecer, o passado e o presente vão se entrelaçar e muito pode ser revelado durante uma simples viagem, mas o melhor de tudo é que a confusão vai rolar solta.

**                                             Capitulo 01 **

**                                       Gotas de Esperança **

Era uma noite fria e chuvosa, pelas ruas de Londres, ela corria sem direção, suas lagrimas eram levadas pela chuva fina que caia sobre o seu rosto, ela estava em completo desespero, como isso foi acontecer? Ela se perguntava. E quanto mais se perguntava o porquê menos sua mente parecia querer lhe oferecer uma resposta, ou talvez doesse demais e ela apenas não a quisesse enxergar.

Dor, apenas dor era o único sentimento que a movia naquele momento, por varias vezes ela se sentiu tropeçar e cair no chão, mas seu corpo se encontrava entorpecido e apesar das feridas que se formavam em seu corpo a cada queda, nenhuma machucava mais do que aquela que sangrava em seu coração.

Então ela apenas corria, queria se livrar daquilo, não agüentava mais aquela angústia, todo esse sofrimento estava matando-a por dentro.

Quando finalmente parou de correr percebeu que estava em frente à casa de seu melhor amigo, estava em **Grimmauld Place, Número 12**A antiga Residência da Família Black apareceu em sua visão embaçada pelas lagrimas do espaço entre os números 11 e 13.

Não sabia como conseguira chegar até ali, mas isso já não era importante, pois mesmo à noite estando tão sombria ela sabia que sempre poderia contar com ele.

Eenquanto caminhava em direção, a entrada da casa pela primeira vez pode sentir o frio invadir seu corpo.

As horas que ela passara correndo na chuva finalmente a estavam afetando.

Harry olhava entediado para a chuva que caia do lado de fora da janela. A noite estava perfeita apesar do toque melancólico que a chuva lhe dava, definitivamente era uma noite perfeita para estar ao lado dela pensava ele.

_Neste momento, penso em você   
e então quisera me transformar   
em vento. _

Ele suspirou fundo e se afastou da janela, deixando-se cair no sofá, não queria pensar nela, mas isso era algo que ele já havia desistido de tentar fazer.

_E se assim fosse,   
chegaria agora   
como brisa fresca   
e tocaria leve sua janela._

Ainda conseguia se lembrar do glorioso dia em que recebera a fortuna Black que herdara de seu padrinho e isso só o fazia ficar mais deprimido, agora Harry era considerado o bruxo mais rico da atualidade já que a fortuna estava intocada quando este a recebeu e a de seus pais sempre aumentava já que provinha de uma teia de aplicações que geravam mensalmente enormes lucros, bom, mas isso não o fazia feliz afinal de contas ele era rico, mas sua fortuna provinha da morte de todos os que eles amava primeiro herdara a de seus pais e agora a de seu padrinho e ultima família que ainda possuía(os Durshley não podem ser considerados exatamente família), como ele trocaria tudo isso sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes só para tê-los ao seu lado. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão só e como esse sentimento doía e comprimia seu peito, apenas ele conseguia imaginar.

Apenas ela fazia com que a vida valesse a pena, todos os seus momentos juntos eram tão perfeitos, tão especiais que ele chegava a desejar que nada mais existisse, tudo parecia melhor quando ela estava por perto.

_   
E se você me escuta   
e me permite entrar,   
em você vou me enroscar   
quase sem te tocar._

Mesmo quando, Voldemort estava no poder e o mundo era repleto de caos, quando os conflitos e os sofrimentos nunca tinham um fim, e pessoas morriam sem um propósito, onde os sonhos eram esquecidos ou não passavam de meros desejos ela o deixava desistir, ela sempre esteve ao seu lado.

Flash back

Você tem certeza de que não tem escolha?

É uma das poucas certezas que eu ainda tenho, não agüento mais viver com medo, ou melhor, já não agüento mais não poder viver por causa da sombra de Voldemort.

Eu não quero te perder Harry. Dizia Hermione com lagrimas nos olhos.

Eu vou voltar, prometo.

Sem pensar mais, ela se atirou em seus braços, chorando.

Sabe Harry, eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria você teria que partir e eu não poderia te impedir. Eu tentei me acostumar com isso, mas a verdade é que só a idéia de nunca mais te ver me apavora, eu sei que eu deveria estar sendo forte e dizendo palavras corajosas para te ajudar, mas eu não consigo, não consigo ser forte se eu posso te perder, a única coisa que eu posso fazer é te esperar. Não esquece Harry eu vou sempre estar aqui por você. Hermione da mais um abraço apertado em Harry e coloca o rosto em seu ombro.

Harry enlaçou Hermione afundando seu rosto nos cacheados cabelos da menina, inspirando todo o cheiro de rosas que eles possuíam, queria poder levar com ele, todo aquele calor que a menina emanava e que aquecia o seu coração se ele viesse a morrer naquela batalha pelo menos levaria um pouco dela com ele. Queria gritar que a amava que o simples fato de estar perto dela fazia o mundo parecer todinho novo, mas claro estava consciente que ela nem ao menos desconfiava da importância que tinha na vida do garoto, ele nunca se sentira tão amargurado por ter um destino tão cruel à única coisa que queira era se declarar a quem ele amava, as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis se ele fosse uma pessoa comum, mas ao mesmo tempo não seria justo impor a ela esse amor que talvez não tivesse futuro algum, se ele morresse ela ficaria remoendo a tristeza e isso ele não agüentaria, preferia ser infeliz do que vê-la sofrer e só o fato de ver tanta dor naqueles olhos cor de mel já fazia seu coração se comprimir dolorosamente em seu peito imagina pensar em perde-la. Não isso ele não agüentaria.

Foi por ela e apenas por ela que ele não tinha desistido, apesar de estar ensangüentado e de ter tido quase todas as suas forças sugadas por Voldemort, a imagem dela chorando não saia de sua mente. A batalha estava sendo mais dura do que ele tinha imaginado, muitos aurores já haviam perecido diante de tão terrível guerra que já duravam três dias e três noites, corpos estavam espalhados pelo campo que antes verde agora se encontrava manchado pelo sangue das vitimas inocentes ou não daquela infame disputa entre o bem e o mal.

Ele caminhava lentamente entre os corpos em direção a uma clareira. Lá estava seu destino, mas não apenas o seu o de todos o que ele amava também dependiam do seu desempenho naquele momento.

Uma parte dele queria seguir em frente e acabar logo com aquilo tudo já a outra desejava ardentemente poder escapar para bem longe de tudo, afinal ele nunca desejara lutar, por que ele o tinha que fazer? Não isso não importa. O que me adianta negar o meu destino se ele vai continuar a me perseguir, se lutar eu terei assim o farei, mesmo que seja apenas por aqueles que amo, não, não é apenas por eles é por mim também, eu quero viver para quem sabe um dia dizer que a amo e mesmo que ela nunca venha a me amor eu me conformarei em ser apenas seu amigo.

Quando chegou ao local encontrou um vulto encapuzado com uma longa capa negra de costas para ele e apreciando a carnificina que se encontrava aos seus pés. Corpos não só de homens, mas também carcaças de animais e plantas completavam o terrível cenário. Parecia que com um único feitiço ele havia obliterado toda a vida que naqueles corpos existira.

Ao perceber a presença do seu novo inimigo virou-se triunfalmente com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios, como se estivesse muito orgulhoso de toda aquela cena a sua frente. Na verdade **ele tinha**, a dor e a agonia causavam-lhe prazer, ele sugava cada pensamento ruim, cada emoção negativa, os medos mais profundos de cada um e os voltava contra eles próprios se tornando mais poderoso. Os gritos e os pedidos de misericórdia das pessoas o faziam ter ainda mais prazer em matar, a misericórdia era algo que aquele ser desconhecia. Sim ele já não era mais um humano, era apenas uma criatura das trevas que semeava o caos e a desgraça. Mas esse título provavelmente lhe causava grande orgulho. Por que tanto ódio? O que lhe faz querer matar? A humanidade realmente merecia ser expurgada daquela forma tão cruel? O que pode corromper o coração de um ser humano dessa forma? Será que ele nasceu mal? Ou se tornou maléfico ao longo dos anos? Alguém realmente pode nascer mal ou é a sua criação que no final faz a diferença? Essas perguntas passavam pela mente de Harry, apesar de naquele momento tudo isso parecer irrelevante, ele não conseguiria obter as respostas do mesmo jeito, seria insensatez continuar procurando-as.

Finalmente você esta aqui? Disse a voz gélida embaixo do capuz.

Esta na hora. Hoje apenas um de nos sairá vivo daqui. Disse decidido.

Eu sei afinal esta tudo escrito não é mesmo? Nossos destinos foram enlaçados. Mas há uma pergunta pendente. Você é capaz de me matar? Ehim? Você pode se tornar um assassino como eu e viver como peso de uma morte nas suas costas? Diga-me você consegue realizar tal feito. Perguntou maliciosamente e com a voz mansa.

Se for preciso sim. Para poder livrar a humanidade da sua ameaça farei o que for preciso.

Seus pais também eram corajosos assim como você menino, mas veja que triste fim eles tiveram. Assim também será o seu se você continuar a me desafiar.

Não se preocupe com o meu destino, ele não é do seu interesse. Simplesmente não permitirei que você me tome mais ninguém que eu amo.

Pelo que eu saiba já não te sobrou mais ninguém. Que eu bem me lembre eu já matei seus pais e seu padrinho e eles eram a sua a única família. Por acaso eu me esqueci de mais alguém? Perguntou forçando a memória. Ah! É verdade ainda tem aquele velho maluco, um lobisomem frustrado, um cabeça de fósforo e uma sangue ruim nojenta assim como a sua mãe não é mesmo? Concluiu diabolicamente. Mas não se preocupe assim que eu te matar eu termino o serviço e todos vocês vão poder viver ou será morrer? Disse pensativo. Que importa não é mesmo? Como eu estava dizendo todos vão ficar juntinhos nos quintos dos infernos.

Cala boca maldito. Você fala demais. Cruccios! Gritou Harry com cólera na voz.

Voldemort foi jogado contra uma arvore e com um baque caiu no chão se contorcendo em dor, mas em pouco tempo voltou a se levantar como se nada o tivesse atingido.

Menino eu já te disse uma maldição imperdoável só pode obter um bom resultado se lançada por um coração cheio de ódio ou corrompido pelo mau como o meu. Acho que vou ter que te ensinar mais uma vez. Cruccios! Brandiu Voldemort

Harry voou uns três metros acima do solo e foi jogado em uma pedra, cortando o lado direito do rosto e fraturando algumas costelas, antes de começar a rolar e a gemer de dor.

Isso é só o começo Harry. Eu vou te fazer sofrer como nenhum ser humano já sofreu, você vai me implorar para morrer quando eu acabar de te torturar.

Eu jamais imploraria perante você. Disse erguendo-se com dificuldade.

É o que todos dizem antes da batalha.

Estupefaça!!! Disse Harry, vidrado na "criatura" a sua frente.

Maldito!!! Gritou. Não conseguindo evitar o feitiço que saiu como uma rajada de luz vermelha da varinha de harry Voldemort foi atingido em cheio no estomago, fazendo escorregar a túnica que escondia seu rosto na escuridão.

Um homem velho, de rosto longo e fino, grandes fendas vermelhas no lugar dos olhos, nariz pontudo e encurvado, pele macilenta e aparência um tanto doente surgiu por debaixo do capuz. Ele estava diferente, parecia estar definhando, ele em nada se assemelhava ao Voldemort que Harry conhecera no quinto ano.

Surpreso Harry? Minha aparência de causa tanto nojo assim? Admito que não estou em minhas melhores formas. Mas tive que passar por mais algumas transformações mágicas.

Sua aparência não me interessa. Disse seco e contorcendo o rosto em sinal de repugnância.

Você tem razão. Mas agora chegou a sua hora de morrer.

É o que veremos.

Ambos começaram a travar uma luta sem precedentes, relâmpagos azuis e feitiços de todos os tipos cruzavam o céu e explodiam nas estrelas a cada ataque que eles desferiam mais o "nada" aumentava. Agora eles estavam cercados apenas pelo vazio proveniente da destruição e da magnitude de seus poderes. Num futuro Harry jamais conseguiria imaginar de onde tirara tamanha força mágica. Parecia ate que quanto mais cansaço ele ficava mais seu poder aumentava e uma aura verde azulada já começada a emanar de seu corpo.

Obliteriuss! Gritou Voldemort.

Uma energia amarela prorrompeu violentamente de sua varinha e seguiu em investida contra Harry, que não conseguiu pensar em nenhum contra feitiço tendo que se defender apenas com a sua própria varinha.

O feitiço forçou o máximo as varinhas e mais uma vez elas começavam a se ligar por um fio dourado.

Droga! Priori Incantaten. Exclamou Voldemort.

Eles já começavam a serem erguidos no ar. Suas varinhas vibravam sob o pulsar uma da outra aumentado a intensidade a cada instante.

Harry não conseguia esboçar reação alguma, apenas segurava firme em sua varinha tentando agüentar a carga de energia que elas emanavam.

Dessa vez não. Finite incantaten. Disse Voldemort quebrando o elo e causando uma grande explosão no local.

Dois corpos atravessaram o céu já escuro da noite envolto em uma luz branca ofuscante e foram jogados com extrema violência contra o campo.

Harry caiu de costas contra o chão e o choque com o chão fez com que um filete de sangue começasse a escorrer de sua boca.

Com muita dificuldade ele tentou se erguer, apoiando-se ofegante sobre os joelhos e tentando conter a hemorragia do corte agora aberto em sua barriga.

Você esta um lixo. Disse uma voz fria a sua frente.

Ele lentamente levantou os olhos para a figura a sua frente. Voldemort parecia pouco ter sofrido com o ataque.

Como? Como você... Perguntou surpreso.

Eu já disse, passei por mais algumas transformações mágicas, tornei meu corpo mais resistente do que o de um simples humano, consigo controlar meus fluidos corporais e me curar rapidamente.

Não importa, eu vou te derrotar nem que para isso tenha que... A visão de Harry começou a escurecer rapidamente e ele caiu sob seus joelhos mergulhando em uma terrível escuridão que começou entorpecer a seu corpo por completo e de repente já não havia mais nada ao seu redor. Parecia inconsciente. Seus olhos apesar de permanecerem abertos adquiriram uma cor acinzentada como se sua alma tivesse abandonado seu corpo.

Garoto tolo. Exclamou vitorioso. Achou mesmo que poderia sair vitorioso de uma batalha contra o grande Lord Voldemort, eu sou puro poder. Dizia ele enquanto caminhava lentamente com a varinha em punho na direção do corpo imóvel de Harry.

Aquele lugar estava extremamente frio. Ele parecia estar deitado sob uma poça de água gelada, mas pelo menos toda a dor havia abandonado seu corpo e ele apenas conseguia sentir uma sensação de leveza o dominar. Era como ele se sentia quando voava em sua Firebolt.

Um barulho de água pingando era o único som que se podia ouvir parecia ate lagrimas quando caiam sobre a água ou então o barulho de pequenas gotas de chuva isso ele não sabia distinguir.

Lentamente ele começa a abrir os olhos e a levantar o corpo daquele piso enregelado.

A escuridão dominava totalmente aquele lugar, porem o chão que era uma espécie de vidro transparente de água refletia um brilho inexistente no lugar.

Será que eu morri Se questionou.

Não você ainda esta vivo. Este é apenas o seu inconsciente. Respondeu uma voz no meio da escuridão.

Mione? Perguntou ao perceber o quão familiar àquela voz lhe era. É você?

Sim Harry, sou eu. O que aconteceu? Por que você esta desistindo?

Eu não desisti Mione. Disse se virando para encará-la.

Ela estava linda, parada no meio de um lago escuro, entretanto seus pés não tocavam a água, e sim flutuavam a meio palmo acima desta, vários raios de luz branca prorrompiam da água e a iluminavam como se fossem um potente holofote, as compridas vestes brancas que usava pareciam cintilar sob a luz que a envolvia, suas mãos unidas indicavam que ela rezava fervorosamente enquanto de seu rosto algumas singelas lagrimas escorriam.

Então por que você não esta lá lutando?

Eu não consigo, ele é muito poderoso. Eu tentei o máximo que pude, outros mais fortes vão nascer e um dia vão poder derrotá-lo já que essa tarefa eu já não sou mais capaz de realizar. Dizia enquanto andava na direção dela.

Não se aproxime Harry, se você ate aqui chegar estará totalmente perdido na escuridão da sua mente. Disse o impedindo de dar mais um passo e deixando mais lagrimas caírem por seu rosto delicado.

Mas Mione... Disse aturdido.

Ouça Harry, você lembra da promessa que me fez? Você disse que voltaria para mim são e salvo e agora você quer desistir.

Diga-me como você quer que eu o derrote se ele é puro poder.

Não, você esta enganado, o poder de um bruxo é medido por seu coração, pela bondade, justiça, e principalmente pelo amor. Ele não tem nada disso só conhece o ódio deixou de lado todo sentimento bom que os humanos são capazes de guardar e é por isso que você vai poder derrotá-lo. É isso que te torna forte.

Eu não sou tão bom assim... Eu estava disposto a matá-lo se preciso.

Todos nos temos um lado obscuro no nosso coração. Isso nos torna humanos, não existem almas completamente puras, já que o bom pode se tornar mal e o puro ser corrompido o que faz a diferença são as escolhas que nós fazemos com o dom da vida que nos foi dado.

Eu tenho medo, não sou esse herói que todos vocês imaginam. Disse cabisbaixo.

Eu também tenho, mas eu acho que existe um herói dentro de cada um de nós e o verdadeiro heroísmo consiste em persistir por mais um momento, quando tudo parecer acabado. Alem do mais a verdade é que os nossos medos mais profundos acabam nos tornando mais fortes se conseguirmos enfrentá-los com coragem, mesmo quando temos que desistir de nossos sonhos, mas tudo bem, porque no final os sacrifícios que fazemos hoje acabam valendo a pena pelo simples fato de sempre existir um amanha.

Eu não consigo. Simplesmente é demais para mim. Porque eu não posso ser normal? Eu só queria poder viver. Você não entende? Eu nunca quis lutar. Disse se ajoelhando resignado.

Ela percebendo o desespero na voz do rapaz a sua frente coloca um de seus pés sob a água, o que fez com que esta se agitasse e surgissem varias ondas de pequenas proporções que pareciam soar uma triste canção. Lentamente Hermione caminhou em direção de Harry, suas vestes brancas agora arrastando no chão.

Quando se aproximou o suficiente agachou-se ao seu lado e colocou a delicada mão em seu queixo o obrigando a encará-la.

- O que realmente importa é o que o nosso coração deseja. Eu sei que... Não... Na verdade eu aprendi que há sempre esperança para uma vida melhor, tende fé ainda que o céu esteja em trevas, o horizonte fechado e tudo pareça acabado, porque mais adiante estará sempre em expectativa, uma FORÇA que vos fará ressurgir. Por isso quando te encontrares em uma situação angustiosa, em que tudo pareça perdido, de tal modo que julgues que não poderás agüentar nem mais um minuto NÃO TE RENDAS porque será aquele o momento preciso em que começara o refluxo da maré.

Você vai estar sempre comigo? Implorou depois de algum tempo.

Eu sou vou te abandonar se você parar de acreditar, enquanto você acreditar ao seu lado eu sempre vou estar. Agora vá, esse lugar não faz bem para você. Lute e não se esqueça que para mim não importa o que aconteça eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado.

Antes eu quero saber uma coisa.

Pode perguntar.

Por que você parecia tão triste?

Porque eu senti que seu coração estava se afastando de mim.

Você já não tinha mais esperanças, seu coração se tornou vazio.

Desculpe, eu não queria te fazer chorar.

Você não me fez chorar. Eu chorava apenas por ter que encarar meu maior medo.

Não entendi.

Não importa. Um dia quem sabe. Mas agora vá. Disse ela lhe dando as costas e voltando a caminhar para o meio do lago.

Hermione fez um gesto com a mão e uma luz azul tomou o lugar e com um assopro ele se sentiu voltando a realidade.

Quando seus olhos recuperaram o foco Voldemort já estava quase a sua frente e já murmurava as terríveis palavras.

Juntando as ultimas forças que possuía, Harry conseguiu recriar o escudo protetor de sua mãe e com a ajuda de uma força externa totalmente alheia a ele conseguiu refletir o **_Avadra kedrava_** que ricocheteou no campo de proteção e voltou na direção de Voldemort destruindo completamente o corpo que ele agora possuía.

Ele logo voltou a assumir forma de espectro.

- maldito! Sibilou.

Harry sabia que ele já não tinha mais humanidade o suficiente para poder morrer. Alem do mais as trevas que faziam parte de seu corpo e acabariam dando lugar a um feiticeiro ainda mais cruel e poderoso se ele a deixasse simplesmente se dissipar...

O único jeito seria absorver todos os poderes de Voldemort e encerrá-lo dentro de si.

Impedimenta. Gritou Harry e o espectro parou de se contorcer e ficou apenas flutuando no ar.

O que você vai fazer?

Acabar com você de uma vez por todas.

Esta disposto a me matar. Perguntou cínico.

Não acho que você ainda tenha humanidade o suficiente para isso.

Tem razão agora eu sou imortal. Não importa quanto tempo passe eu voltarei.

Dessa vez não. Disse se aproximando do corpo imóvel no ar.

Não podes fazer nada.

Quando eu tinha um ano e tu tentaste me matar e acabei absorvendo parte de teus poderes e por isso consegui te impedi por dez longos anos de te apoderares de mundo. Hoje farei o mesmo. Com uma única diferença dessa vez não te sobrara poder algum.

Você sabe o que isso significaria. Terias que desistir de parte de tua humanidade para fazê-lo. Ficarias com mais poder do que podes imaginar e tua alma poderia muito bem ser corrompida por mim.

Eu morreria antes que isso acontecesse.

Não seja tolo. Acho que a humanidade vale a pena? Os humanos têm por mania de tentar eliminar tudo aquilo que eles não conseguem entender ou o que a eles é mais forte. Você acabaria sendo recriminado, temido e no final caçado assim como eu.

Não importa!Adeus Voldemort. Disse tocando na face macilenta da figura a sua frente.

Uma luz negra começou sair do rosto de Voldemort e a penetrar na pele de Harry, as mãos do menino vibravam a cada onda de poder que tomava seu corpo.

Pare! você não sabe o que isso significa.

Eu sei sim, significa o fim para nos dois. Disse decidido.

Não eu não permitirei.

Em um acesso de fúria Voldemort consegue se livrar das mãos de Harry atirando-o contra o chão e começa a se afastar rapidamente do garoto tentando lhe poupa a pouca mágica que ainda lhe restava.

Harry tentou persegui-lo e assim pará-lo de vez, porem antes que pudesse tirar toda a força de Voldemort, este possuiu **_nagani _**que surgiu no meio do campo após ser invocada por um feitiço convocatório lançado pelo bruxo das trevas acabou fugindo. Harry tentou se levantar, entretanto sua visão tornou-se turva e sua cabeça pesada, acabando desmaiando devido os machucados que sangravam em seu corpo.

Harry sentia todo seu corpo doido e ainda não tinha forças para conseguir abrir seus olhos, ele sentia que estava numa cama macia, envolto por confortáveis lençóis. Será que tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho? Ou será que ele estava morto? Quanto tempo havia passado sem a sua percepção?

Não sabia mais o que era verdade ou fruto de seu cansaço, flashes da batalha iam e vinham em sua cabeça, ele tentou se mexer na cama, mas sentiu que seu corpo estava de certa maneira preso, então finalmente começou a abrir os olhos lentamente. Não conseguiu enxergar nada de inicio, tudo estava fora de foco (claro ele usa óculos, o que vocês esperavam, ele esta todo mal e ainda tem a obrigação de enxergar?), então ele tateou a mesinha que se encontrava ao lado de sua cama procurando por seus óculos, após colocá-los olhou para o lado e tentou ver o que o estava prendendo.

Ela estava lá, debruçada sobre seu corpo, tinha a expressão cansada e parecia que a um bom tempo não dormia, mas ao vê-la ali ele não pode evitar um sorriso nos lábios, pois ela cumprira sua promessa: Esperara por ele. Com esse pensamento ele deixou se afundar nos travesseiros voltando a dormir tranqüilamente.

Obrigada por me salvar e por estar aqui ao meu lado. Sussurrou já fechando os olhos.

E onde mais eu estaria quando você esta na enfermaria? Balbuciou Hermione ainda dormindo, como se mesmo inconsciente aquela resposta fosse a mais obvia do mundo.

O pesadelo terminara, a vida de muitos havia sido polpada e mesmo que Voldemort tivesse fugido ele precisaria de anos ou quem sabe séculos para voltar ao poder (pelo menos é o que agente espera), ate lá o mundo viveria em paz e agora ele só queria continuar ao lado dela.

Fim do Flash Back

_Vou roçar nos seus cabelos,   
soprar mansinho no ouvido,   
beijar sua boca macia,   
te embalar no meu carinho._

Foi quando percebeu que a amava não mais como uma simples amiga, ele a amava como a mulher que ela se tornara, amava cada traço de sua personalidade, sua inteligência, seu bom humor, a verdade que seus olhos transmitiam toda vez que o olhavam, amava ate mesmo seu jeito mandão e com este pensamento um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios: "ela era realmente mandona quando queria que alguma regra fosse cumprida" pensou Harry.

_Mas eu não sou vento...   
Agora sou só pensamento   
e estou pensando em você._

Mas logo a realidade fez com que aquele sorriso morresse em seus lábios, pois ele sabia que agora ela provavelmente estava nos braços do "Outro".

_   
E se abrir sua janela,   
eu estou chegando aí,   
agora... Neste momento,   
em pensamento... No vento. _

Então ele pode sentir o gosto salgado e amargo de suas lagrimas. Lagrimas que ele sabia que nada mais eram que palavras não ditas por sentimentos calados.

Tudo isso trazia recordações de sentimentos que ele nunca desejava ter tido, às vezes ele pensava que seria melhor esquecer de tudo e nunca olhar para trás, a vida já havia sido dura o suficiente com ele, a escuridão do seu passado parecia o assombrar para onde quer que ele olhasse.

Primeiro perdera seus pais e fora obrigado a viver anos de humilhações com seus tios, anos depois conhece seu padrinho, mas este morreu tragicamente devido a sua insuportável mania de herói, e agora perdera por sua culpa e covardia ela que era a razão de sua felicidade.

Ele ainda conseguia lembrar de como ela estava feliz quando veio lhe dizer que estava namorando o "Outro":

Flash Back:

Harry!!! Harry!!!

Uma garota vinha correndo em sua direção com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Harry estava parado a beira do lago, olhando os outros alunos brincarem com a lula gigante e aproveitado aquele fim de tarde, que lhe causava uma enorme nostalgia.

Assim que se aproxima de Harry, ela joga seus braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz e entre risos da a noticia:

"Ele finalmente disse que me amava... Finalmente Harry... Agora nós vamos poder ser felizes".

Harry ficou sem reação... Seus olhos perderam totalmente o brilho, mil coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, chorava silenciosamente a dor de seu coração que naquele momento parecia estar sendo ferido com mil lanças.

Ele sabia que naquele momento ele a havia perdido de vez, então juntando todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam ele esboça um fraco sorriso e com uma voz embargada ele diz:

" estou feliz por você Mione, tomara que ele te faça feliz".

Ele não, mas conseguindo segurar seus sentimentos se desvencilha dos braços da amiga e vai à direção do castelo, sem poder dizer mais nada.

Ele tinha que ficar longe dela naquele momento ou começaria a chorar na frente da amiga e esta provavelmente o encheria de perguntas.

Perguntas que ele sabia que não poderia responder.

Fim do Flash Back

Aquele pensamento lhe trazia uma súbita vontade de azarar aquele filho-da-mae sortudo. E ele já estava começando a imaginar as mais terríveis torturas que se pudesse lançar em um bruxo, quando é abruptamente tirado de seus devaneios pela campainha.

-Quem será a essa hora? perguntou-se, enquanto ia abrir a porta.

Sabia que seria alguém provavelmente da ordem já que a casa era imapeável e os trouxas não conseguiam vê-la.

Mas de todas as pessoas que ele poderia ter imaginado, ela seria a ultima dentre todas.

Moine...

Surpreendeu-se tanto ao ver Mione ali parada, em frente a sua casa, que por algum tempo não conseguiu fazer ou dizer algo.

"Harry..." Chamou Mione, mas sua voz parecia morrer na garganta.

Harry permaneceu mudo perdido em seus pensamentos que trabalhavam a mil, sem parecer sequer ouvir a voz que o chamava.

Mione que houve? perguntou, preocupado com ela, quando finalmente conseguiu organizar seus pensamentos e percebeu o estado de sua "amiga".

Ela realmente não estava bem, encontrava-se encharcada, com vários ferimentos nos braços e pernas, tremia sem parar o que dava impressão de que ela estava correndo na chuva há horas, os olhos estavam vermelhos o que demonstrava o quanto ela havia chorado e sua face muito pálida.

Ela apenas consegue dar um fraco sorriso devido à cara de espanto do amigo e se jogou nos braços do amigo.

Harry a segurou com carinho apesar de surpreso com a reação da amiga se deixando cair no chão junto a ela que recostou a cabeça em seu peito e começou a chorar e depois de algum tempo ela finalmente se deixa vencer pelo cansaço e adormece

Ele subia as escadas calmamente, com ela em seus braços. Hermione dormia tranqüilamente agarrada a seu pescoço e com a cabeça recostada em seu peito. Quando finalmente chegou em seu quarto depositou-a na cama e fechou a porta.Observou-a dormir com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios não conseguia deixar de admirar a doçura com a qual ela dormia. Mas logo se lembrou do estado em que ela se encontrava, então foi ate o seu guarda roupa e pegou uma blusa que na morena ficou mais parecendo um vestido. Enrolou-a confortavelmente nas cobertas, apagou a luz, deitando-se ao seu lado sob o mesmo cobertor e a abraçou pela cintura, tentando aquece-la. Estava realmente preocupado com o que pudesse ter acontecido para deixá-la naquele estado:

"Mas agora não adianta ficar pensando besteiras" pensou Harry puxando Hermione mais para perto de si.

E como em um gesto involuntário começou a acariciar os cabelos da menina e então disse baixinho com os lábios roçando em seu ouvido:

"nunca irei te deixar sozinha, pois pensando bem você é tudo que eu tenho, é tudo que eu amo, é tudo o que eu realmente me importo".

Apertou um pouco mais o braço que a envolvia pela cintura e afundou a cabeça no cabelo dela

E foi pensando nisso que ele adormeceu, abraçando Hermione.

Essa declaração fez se formar nos lábios de Hermione um pequeno sorriso, já que esta pensou estar apenas em um sonho do qual ela jamais queria acordar. Ela se sentia tão segura, tão querida que depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite, não desejava sair dali.

OH!!!Gente eu achei esse cap muito flof, alem do mais eu pude começar a introduzir um pouco os sentimentos do casal H/H, bom pode parecer um pouco confuso, mas no próximo cap eu explico direitinho o que ta acontecendo com a Mione se bem que eu acho que a maioria já adivinhou. Mas nos próximos capítulos vai ter mais comedia afinal de contas so sofrimento não da ele estão em "Paz" agora nada melhor que aproveitar, esperamos que por tempo suficiente. Para fazer essa fic eu me inspirei em alguns livros e em um montão de musica entao alguma semelhança não vai ser mera coincidência.


	2. Tentando esconder a verdade por trás de ...

**Title: E**nigmas do Passado

**Author name: **Ana Jully Granger

**Category: **Drama/ Romance

**Shippers: **Harry e Hermione/ Gina e Draco/ Rony e Luna

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu, se fosse eu seria rica e provavelmente não estaria escrevendo esta fic e sim o sexto livro da serie e já contando os milhões que ganharia com ele... ai mais chega de besteira e vamos logo pro que interessa.

Sinopse do capitulo: o amanha sempre trás novas surpresas. Sentimentos que tentamos esconder no mais profundo de nossos corações mais cedo ou mais tarde vem à tona mesmo que seja de uma forma confusa ou através de "inocentes" cartas.   
Capitulo 02 Tentando esconder a verdade por trás de sentimentos confusos 

Sentada na escrivaninha de seu quarto, uma menina alta, extremamente branca, com compridos cabelos loiros e olhos de um intenso azul, escrevia concentrada em seu diário.

Era impressionante o quanto essa loirinha havia mudado, deixara de ser magricela e desengonçada, agora tinha corpo de mulher, com curvas acentuadas e uma singular beleza era esboçada em seu rosto, que ainda tinha aquela expressão inocente e divertida.

Todos já tinham notado a diferença na menina, desde de suas amigas até os meninos que agora viviam atrás dela com uma ótima freqüência, ela os encantava sem perceber não sabia como conseguia toda aquela atenção da ala masculina de Hogwarts. Mas apesar de tudo isso ter acontecido em pouco tempo uma coisa permanecia igual, a falta de percepção da pessoa que se tornara tão importante no seu coração.

_Quando tudo começou não sei exatamente, só sei que estou perdida no nada que provavelmente existe dentro de mim. É bastante confuso estar gostando do irmão de sua melhor amiga, aquele com quem praticamente cresci, aquele que simplesmente adorava infernizar a minha vida ou apenas me ignorar, aquele que cada vez que sorria demonstrava uma incrível e maravilhosa alegria de viver._

_Se um dia eu me casar com ele serei muito feliz com certeza, mas agora me pergunto como isso vai acontecer se ele mal fala comigo? Para ele sou apenas mais uma, e com o detalhe de não ter uma atenção especial de sua parte, porque eu não posso gostar de uma pessoa que gosta de mim? Ah! Já sei, como vou gostar de alguém se a única coisa que eu faço na vida é pensar nele, até mesmo quando estou estudando ou escrevendo algo sem muita importância. É triste, contudo esse dilema faz parte da minha vida, nossa pensando desse jeito acho que fui uma pessoa muito ruim em alguma vida passada, pois amar sem ser amada é a pior coisa do mundo. _

Entretida em seus pensamentos, Luna não escutava a voz do pai a chamando, estava tão longe que foi necessário que o pai da menina batesse com uma certa violência na porta de seu quarto:

"Luna, acorde menina, saia desse mundo imaginário e vá ver o lindo dia lá fora".

Sem muito interesse nas palavras do pai, Luna somente respondeu que tudo bem.

Rony acordara assustado com os gritos da mãe:

"RROONYYY Weasley, acorde seu preguiçoso olhe as horas já esta quase na hora do almoço, levante e vá fazer algo. Pelo menos arrumar suas coisas da escola, ou você quer que eu vá ai e cometa um Ronycidio".

O menino que agora estava forte e bonito, devido aos treinamentos de Quadribol, e que com certeza já tinha mais de 1,90 de altura, lembrou que desde o ano passado as coisas mudaram muito no campo amoroso de sua vida, era super cogitado na conversa das meninas que agora de certa forma o "atacavam" geralmente, e ficavam vendo e torcendo para ele em seus treinos.

Agora que ele fazia parte do "mundo" do Quadribol era difícil ficar sem mulher do lado, e isso é meio constrangedor, pensou ele.

O menino levantou sem pressa alguma e se dirigiu ao banheiro

Quando de repente se pega falando sozinho e em voz alta:

Nossa deve ser tarde mesmo não tem nenhuma fila para usar o banheiro.

Rony passara boa parte da noite acordado, pensando em uma certa menina, a qual não podia parar de recordar, pois seu rosto sapeca parecia estar gravado no seu coração, mas é claro que ele não admitia isso e se lhe perguntassem nesse momento o que ficou pensando a noite toda juraria de pé junto que era em como se tornar um grande jogador de quadribol ("Mentiroso"..hehe).

A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles had separate

They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

_Às vezes também me pego imaginando como seria estar em seus braços, mas ai acordo e me vejo sozinha em meu quarto, enquanto você provavelmente nem percebe que eu existo, alias sabe, mas você não me vê como nada mais do que a irritante amiguinha de sua irmã, como você tantas vezes já fez questão de me dizer._

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello

I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go

it gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done

it get hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

_As palavras podem ser esquecidas com o tempo, mas a dor que elas causaram continua, e apesar de eu te amar como sei que te amo, dói lembrar da sua rejeição._

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams

but tonight girl it's only you and me

(Tree doors down Here Without you)

_Esses últimos tempos às coisas tem sido realmente engraçadas, acho que cada canto do meu quarto já decorou o seu nome e no meu diário a cada pagina que viro encontro você. _

_Será que você já é uma obsessão para mim? _

_Não, acho que não, porque obsessão não é amor é apenas possessão e o que eu sinto é definitivamente amor._

Será que um dia você vai olhar para mim?

Ah Rony! Como é difícil te ver e não poder te ter...

Depois do banho, Rony segue pelo corredor e passa pela frente do quarto de Gina, instantaneamente o menino para de andar e escuta a irmã lendo uma carta.

_Querida Gina,_

_Esta tudo certo, papai deixou eu passar as duas últimas semanas de férias na sua casa e por incrível que pareça nem ao menos hesitou em dizer sim quando que eu pedi.. E eu pensando que teria que convencê-lo me peguei surpreendida por um simples ok._

_Realmente era bom demais pra ser verdade._

_Da pra acreditar que as coisas iam ser fáceis e sem segundas intenções?_

_Bom eu acreditei, até hoje de manha quando descobri que ele teria que viajar, para reorganizar uma das editoras do Pasquim, e não conseguiria ficar para o meu aniversario._

_Realmente meu pai sabe como se safar de todo tipo de situação. Afinal de contas agora ele tem a desculpa de que eu preferi ir para a sua casa._

_Mas mudando de assunto, estou muito feliz e ansiosa para te ver. To morrendo de saudades. A Mione vai passar as férias ai na Toca ai também não é? _

_Por falar nela, já faz algum tempo que não tenho noticias nem dela nem de Harry. Você sabe alguma coisa a respeito?_

_Bom, eu pretendo mandar uma coruja para ela, mas se você souber de algo me mantenha informada. Ah! Por Merlin, eu tenho que perder essa mania de mudar de assunto do nada, onde é que já se viu num momento eu to falando do meu pai, depois to feliz e do nada começo a falar da Mione._

_Esse último comentário de Luna fez um espectador não convidado que se encontrava atrás da porta do quarto de uma ruivinha, desse uma pequena risada abafada. "esse seu jeito me encanta Luna". Pensou ele._

_Tenho varias coisas para te contar_

_Luna Lovegood_

_OBS: Estou morrendo de vontade de ver aquela pessoa (apesar de achar que ela nem lembra de mim), pela qual eu te contei no ultimo dia de aula, você sabe como ele é especial para mim, penso nele todo tempo._

Mini Flash Back:

Luna estava visivelmente irritada com o tempo, o qual parecia não querer passar. A menina tinha pressa, queria resolver um assunto muito importante com as suas duas melhores amigas: Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Com o termino da aula ela saiu correndo feito uma louca para a biblioteca, nunca o caminho até lá pareceu ser tão distante.

Mas seus objetivos eram claros:

Queria desabafar, falar sobre seus sentimentos mais secretos, não agüentava mais, tinha que falar a verdade para suas amigas, as quais haviam percebido que nos últimos tempos a menina estava muita desligada.(Além do normal é claro.)

Por isso tanto Hermione quanto Gina exigiram uma explicação não agüentavam mais ver a menina suspirando de um lado para outro.

Luna estava decidida a contar tudo. Assim que chegou a biblioteca, logo avistou a ruiva e a morena encostadas a um canto da biblioteca.

A pobre loirinha muito nervosa logo se dirigiu apressadamente para a primeira mesa que avistou.

Logo as outras duas vieram ao seu encontro e ficaram apenas se encarando. Cansada daquilo a ruivinha já começava a se aborrecer quebrou a silencio:

"Sim, Luna, pode desembuchar, anda, fala o que esta acontecendo".

Luna se remexe desconfortavelmente na cadeira devido ao comentário da amiga e olha de um lado para o outro, pensando na melhor maneira de começar a conversa.

Hermione, já meio desconfiada do assunto da conversa fala para Luna:

"É algo relacionado ao Rony, não é?".

A lourinha apenas balança a cabeça positivamente.

Gina assustada pergunta:

"O que esta acontecendo?" aquele idiota fez alguma coisa com você? Porque se fez eu mato ele.

"É que eu não sei como dizer, falou Luna um pouco tensa, é que eu...".

"fala logo menina exclamou Gina".

"É que eu... É que eu estou gostando muito do Rony", rapidamente a menina corou ficando da cor de um pimentão, internamente sô conseguia pensar em se esconder de vergonha da reação das amigas.

Para a sua surpresa as meninas estavam muito animadas e passaram pelo menos umas duas horas seguidas tagarelando sobre as possibilidades genéticas de um filho deles parecesse mais com qual dos dois?E já estavam imaginando como o relacionamento deles começaria

Fim de Flash Back

O ruivo estava tão empolgado pelo que ouvira na primeira parte da carta, que não dera uma atenção imediata a parte da observação da menina.

Saiu correndo para seu quarto, quando chegou lá se deparou com sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Novamente se viu falando sozinho:

"O que esta acontecendo comigo? Por que dessa felicidade toda? Já que era a penas Luna a amiga irritante de minha irmã".

Estava realmente confuso, e apesar de estar bastante obvio que ele estava gostando da loirinha, não podia acreditar que seu coração estivesse lhe pregando essa peça.

Gina ficou muito empolgada com a confirmação da amiga de que viria passar o resto das férias na Toca, afinal de contas elas estavam planejando isso desde o ano passado, mas o pai de Luna sempre a arrastava para as viagens dele e assim ela nunca podia ir.

Com um grande sorriso nos lábios a ruivinha começou a desenrolar um pedaço de pergaminho para escrever uma resposta para a amiga:

Querida Luna,

Estou muito feliz com a sua vinda para a "Toca", to cheia de novidades para te contar. Alem do mais estava começando a ficar louca. Passo a maior parte do tempo sozinha no meu quarto e quando saio não encontro ninguém para conversar (é mole nessa casa tem 8 pessoas, já que o Gui e o Carlinhos vieram passar as férias aqui, já quanto ao Percy as coisas ainda não voltaram a ser como antes e ele quase não vem mais aqui).

Agora que os gêmeos abriram à loja em Hogsmade, eles passam o dia inteiro fora, já o Rony não sai do quarto e quando sai parece ate que ta em outro mundo, fica todo tempo suspirando. Realmente estranho e definitivamente insuportável.

Bom quanto a Mione, ela vem sim passar as férias aqui com agente e a ultima vez que eu tive noticias dela foi há três dias, ela tava voltando de viagem com os pais e ia passar uns dias em Londres, provavelmente deve ta muito feliz agora que ta revendo o namorado Dela (realmente eu não suporto ele, mas se ele faz ela feliz....)..

Mas mesmo assim é estranho que ela não tenha mandado uma coruja dando noticias... Vou mandar uma pra ela ainda hoje, caso ela não me mande noticias, qualquer coisa eu te aviso. Ah! Vou aproveitar e mandar uma pro Harry já que não tenho tido noticias dele também (mas provavelmente ele esteja apenas muito ocupado agora que tem que administrar aquilo tudo e sozinho e não deve ter tido tempo de nos mandar uma coruja).

Sem mais para o momento

Gina Weaslley

Rony que agora não podia parar de pensar na carta que a irmã recebera e finalmente se tocou:

De quem ela esta morrendo de saudade?

De quem ela esta falando na observação?

Não é da Gina, pois ela já mencionou isso.

Será de mim?

Não, claro que não. Será?

De jeito nenhum, porque diabos ela gostaria de mim?

Ela tem vários fãs na escola, mas como ela espera ver um deles aqui?

Será que é o Harry?

Não, não é isso, pois Gina já gostou dele e ela não faria isso com sua melhor amiga.

Ela não pode me trair assim!

Epa! Eu não tenho nada com ela, mas bem que podia.

UHM! Não é uma má idéia.

Para com isso Rony Weasley, é por isso que você não presta quando pensa demais.

Agora pensando bem, será que eu tenho alguma chance com ela?

Não sei não, tem muito gavião atrás dela.

Além do mais ela só é a amiguinha da minha irmã, nada mais?

Bom ela cresceu bastante, vamos dizer que se tornou a amiga gostosa da minha irmã.

E por que então tanto interesse?

Nada demais, talvez eu me importe com ela? Sabe, né? Como eu me importo com a Gina e com a Mione. É uma coisa de irmão.

Talvez? Coisa de irmão?

Admita logo você esta louco por ela, vamos! (consciência insuportável)

OK, ela me fascina é bonita...

E? (você não pode me deixar em paz?)

Eu acho que estou apaixonado por ela (finalmente!).

Luna estava passeando com o pai, no trabalho dele, quando de repente se engasga:

-HM! HM! HM! HM!

-Calma respira fundo que passa, falou o pai. Não é nada você apenas se engasgou, veja já passou, deve ser alguém que esta pensando e falando em você.

Quem papai? Perguntou a menina.

Não sei, mas se estiver falando bem, por mim eu deixo, entretanto espero que não seja nenhum espertinho querendo roubar minha princesinha.

Até parece papai que alguém se interessaria por mim, falou a menina meio triste e pensando em Rony.

Sabe você não pode ter essa atitude, você precisa ser mais confiante, disse o pai, vamos! Não fique triste, porque agora nós vamos fazer uma brincadeira com quem esta falando de você.

Como? A cada momento a menina parecia mais surpresa com o pai.

Pegue a sua blusa e morda o colarinho dela

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e logo em seguida fez o que o pai tinha dito. E depois perguntou:

Será que da certo?

Com certeza, respondeu o pai.

Rony estava descendo as escadas as escadas tranqüilamente para ir almoçar, quando pisou errado em um degrau e caiu escada a baixo de cara no chão. Então exclamou:

-AI!AI! Deve ter muita gente falando mal de mim agora, porque esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo?

Gina tinha pego mais um pedaço de pergaminho, para escrever um carta para Mione:

Querida Mione,

Estou muito feliz, porque agora esta tudo certo com Luna para que ela venha passar as férias comigo, quero saber se tudo continua em pé, para que você também possa passar as férias conosco ?

Como vai a vida? Você foi bem de viagem? Espero que sim, e, por favor, faça o possível para vim, Tudo bem? Vamos Mione faça isso por mim, eu não agüento mais essa casa, ela esta ficando cada vez pior.

Não se esqueça que uma boa parte do nosso plano agora com a vinda da Luna, esta pronto, acho bom também termos mais um aliado, então pensei em Harry, que é homem e amigo do Rony, alem do mais, sei que o Potter não é tão tapado até o ponto de não ter percebido nada o que ta acontecendo? Não na verdade ele é sim, mas com uma forcinha de nos inocentes garotas transformaremos ele em uma maquina de "guerra" que vai ficar no front dessa terrível batalha (dramático demais eu sei, mas situações desesperadas exigem medidas devastadoras... hehehe acho que a falta de conversar com alguém ta me deixando maluca). Por que você não vai visitar ele agora que esta ai em Londres? Aproveita e tenta explicar pra ele parte do nosso plano. Quem sabe ele não tem alguma idéia? (não... isso seria impossível, mas...)..

Conto com você!

Gina Weasley.

OBS: Pense em meus futuros sobrinhos e em come eles serão bonitinhos, pense que você vai ser a madrinha deles. Pense no casamento que iremos fazer, na despedida de solteiro e não se esqueça que você é o cérebro dessa operação sua participação é fundamental.


	3. Os dias ao lado de Harry

**Title: **Enigmas do Passado

**Author name: **Ana Jully Potter

**Category: **Drama/ Romance

**Shippers: **Harry e Hermione/ Gina e Draco/ Rony e Luna

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter infelizmente não é meu, se fosse eu seria rica e provavelmente não estaria escrevendo esta fic e sim o sexto livro da serie e já contando os milhões que ganharia com ele... Ai mais chega de besteira e vamos logo pro que interessa.

**Sinopse:** Harry Potter e seus amigos vão começar o seu sétimo ano em Horgwats. Eles ainda não conseguiram derrotar o Lord das Trevas que ainda persegue o nosso herói. Muitos encontros e desencontros amorosos e o melhor de tudo a confusão rola solta.

**Capitulo 03 **

**Os dias ao lado de Harry**

** Parte 01**

Os raios de sol já haviam invadido o quarto e agora sombras dançavam nas paredes.

Hermione começou acordar bem devagar, piscou varias vezes se acostumando com a claridade do quarto antes de abrir os olhos por completo. Ficou ainda um bom tempo deitada, imagens iam e vinham na sua cabeça, os fatos da noite anterior eram muito recentes e sua mente ainda estava muito confusa.

Depois de uns quinze minutos ela finalmente volta à realidade e percebe que não estava em seu quarto e com um salto se levanta da cama. Onde estaria? Pensava ela. Então deu uma olhada mais atenta no quarto e percebeu que ele lhe era familiar, era um quarto grande decorado em tons branco e creme, um tapete de um tom bem clarinho estava aos seus pés e ele parecia bem fofinho, uma enorme luminária pendia do teto, perto da cama havia duas portas de vidro que davam acesso à sacada, um closet grande estava ao lado do banheiro, tudo estava bem organizado, ate demais para o dono desse quarto, desde quando Harry era tão organizado? Pensou ela.

Percebeu que ao lado da cama em que estava havia um criado mudo e neste jazia um bilhete, e sem perder tempo o pegou e começou a ler:

_Querida Mione,_

_Espero que tenha dormido bem. _

_Precisei sair logo cedo, para fazer compras. Sabe a vida de homem solteiro não é fácil, deixei o café pronto (na verdade pedi para prepararem)._

_Se precisar de algo é só mexer na casa que você encontra._

_Mandei a Edwiges avisar sua mãe de que você estava bem e que estava aqui comigo, ela lhe mandou algumas roupas. _

_Não se preocupe eu não comentei nada com ela, apenas disse que você tinha vindo me visitar e teve que ficar aqui devido o temporal._

_Acho melhor você conversar com ela depois._

_Desculpe por não ter te esperado acordar. Mas prometo voltar logo _

_Se cuide_

_Harry_

Hermione colocou o bilhete na cabeceira da cama e se dirigiu a porta do quarto, não queria ter que ficar deitada lembrando de tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Mas antes de sair do quarto percebeu que estava vestida apenas com um blusão. Procurou pelo quarto onde estariam as roupas que sua mãe havia lhe mandado. Elas estavam em cima do puff que ficava aos pés da cama. Uma blusinha cor de rosa e uma calça jeans desbotada. Depois de vestir-se e lavar o rosto no banheiro decidiu dar uma olhadinha por ai.

Assim que se viu no corredor ficou admirada de como a casa havia mudado, já não era escura e cheia de mofo, as paredes agora eram claras, quase no mesmo tom do quarto de Harry, e estavam cheias de quadros, alguns desses quadros se moviam outros não, parecia que todos os quadros haviam sido restaurados, haviam também algumas fotos dos membros da Ordem, mas a que mais lhe chamou atenção foi uma enorme foto que estava em uma moldura dourada ao final do corredor em que os pais de Harry e eles acenavam freneticamente para a menina como se a conhecessem . Ela parou para observá-la. Realmente Harry devia sentir falta deles, que egoísta ela era por estar sofrendo por tão pouco se seu melhor amigo era aquele que realmente já havia perdido quem amava, não só seus pais, mas também seu padrinho e toda a família que já possuirá.

Depois de um tempo vendo a foto decidiu dar mais uma olhada no corredor em que estava. Havia mais uma porta quase ao lado da do quarto de Harry, ficou surpresa ao tentar abri-la e não conseguir, portanto achou melhor não insistir, se não podia ser aberta provavelmente era porque Harry não queria que ficassem bisbilhotando. Pensou ela.

Virou o corredor e se deparou com mais portas. Ela começou a abri-las para conhecer um pouco melhor a casa.

Assim que abriu a primeira porta Hermione se deparou com um quarto em tons azuis claro e o teto encantado com estrelas dava um tom místico ao lugar. Em todas as portas seguintes que ela abriu haviam quartos, salas e banheiros a única coisa que se diferenciava era a decoração.

Cansada de tanto bisbilhotar ela decidiu descer, afinal já estava começando a ficar com fome.

Desceu as escadas e se viu em um enorme hall semicircular com um piso de madeira lustroso, e uma enorme luminária de cristal, janelas que iam ate o teto, uma pequena mesinha ficava no cento do lugar e em cada lado do havia uma porta de carvalho.

Empurrou lentamente a porta que estava a sua direita provocando um leve rangido e de tudo que ela poderia ter esperado encontrar nada a teria preparado para aquilo.

A maior biblioteca que ela já havia visto, encontrava-se a sua frente.

Montanhas de livros estavam empilhas em prateleiras que iam do teto ate o andar de baixo da sala. (a sala era profunda)

Hermione reparou que haviam duas escadas, uma de cada um dos seus lados, ambas conduziam ao nível mais baixo da sala formando uma espécie de arco.

Ela desceu lentamente as escadas do seu lado esquerdo admirando-se da decoração do lugar, as estantes eram de madeira polida, varias escadas douradas estavam dispostas ao longo das paredes e davam acesso as partes mais altas, o teto era de vidro e se ligava em uma espécie de triangulo a um enorme pilar de mármore negro que ficava no centro da sala.

Atrás desse pilar podia se ver um pequeno escritório, com uma mesa de mogno escura e uma aparentemente confortável poltrona negra. Já do outro lado da sala, na única parte que não era completa recoberta por livros havia uma lareira de mármore também negro, mas com detalhes dourados que estava acesa e em cima dela havia alguns quadros com fotos, uma mesinha de centro, dois sofás verdes e um carpete vermelho no chão.

Os olhos de Hermione estavam maravilhados com a imponência do lugar, ela parecia uma criança que estava vendo pela primeira vez um parque de diversões.

Caminhou ate a lareira para poder ver as fotos que estavam em quadros com moldura de ferro retorcido. Uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Nela estavam tanto Harry quanto Rony sorrindo, ambos segurando suas vassouras e vestindo as vestes de Quadribol do time da Grifinoria.

Instintivamente ela começou a chorar e acariciou delicadamente o vidro da foto.

Meus amigos de verdade, quanto tempo faz que não ficamos realmente juntos? Disse ela tristonha.

Nessa hora uma voz as suas costas responde:

Uhm!!! Deixa eu ver, desde o final do ano passado quando você viajou eu acho.

Harry!? A menina põe a mão no peito devido ao susto.

Oras desculpe não queria assustar. Disse Harry ao ver a cara de susto de Hermione. Mas afinal quem você esperava? O Super-Man. Disse brincalhão.

Não podendo evitar um discreto sorriso ela simplesmente respondeu:

Não seria nada mal se ele aparecesse e me levasse para voar.

Sem problema, eu também posso fazer isso. Mas de vassoura. Comentou encarando-a nos olhos.

Não seja bobo, você sabe que eu odeio andar de vassoura.

Sei! Disse Harry pensativo e franzindo um pouco à sobrancelha.

O que? Perguntou curiosa.

O que fazer pra te levar para voar ora!!!

Já disse que não ando de vassoura.

Mas eu não disse que seria de vassoura. Falou em tom malandro.

Então como você pretende fazer?

Não seja uma bruxinha tão curiosa!!! É segredo.

O que é que você ta aprontando hein! Menino travesso. Ai, ai, ai!!!

Nossa Mione, assim você magoa meu pobre coraçãozinho. Disse fazendo-se de indignado.

Sei muito bem mocinho. Sua fama te precede.

Harry ia dizer alguma coisa como resposta, mas não teve tempo, Hermione o abraçou enterrando o rosto em seu peito e começou a soluçar. Ele apenas a segurou forte em seus braços, talvez ate mais forte do que o de costume, mas isso não era importante, ele só queria retribuir o abraço e mostrar para ela que não importava o que tivesse acontecido ele estaria sempre ao lado dela. Provavelmente essa era a única coisa que ela precisava saber naquele momento.

Depois de algum tempo assim e já desesperada em tentar devolver a felicidade para o rosto da menina que não parava de soluçar ele sussurrou em seu ouvido acariciando delicadamente suas costas:

Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo não é?

Hermione se afastou um pouco de Harry e levantou o rosto inchado e molhado de lagrimas olhando por alguns instantes naquelas enormes orbes verdes que a olhavam com tanta preocupação e carinho antes de dar um grande sorriso e responde:

Claro que sei meu bom amigo super bruxo.

Os dois ficaram ali, parados, apenas olhando um nos olhos do outro e sorrindo como bobocas.

Você esta subestimando meus poderes é? Perguntou Harry cortando um pouco o clima.

Ela apenas o olhou com cara de deboche, balançou os ombros e disse displicente:

E de eu estiver?

Irá se arrepender amargamente para o resto de sua vida. Disse com uma falsa seriedade.

Ah! É e como você pretende fazer isso? Posso saber? Perguntou se dirigindo a coluna no centro da biblioteca onde havia encostada uma mesinha com mais fotos.

Nessa hora com um movimento rápido ele tentou agarrar o braço da menina, mas esta percebeu a tempo e conseguiu escapar correndo em direção à escrivaninha. Infelizmente Harry era muito rápido e ela acabou encurralada atrás da mesa.

Percebendo a sua desvantagem tomou a única decisão que poderia "salvar a sua vida", resolveu fingir que havia machucado o tornozelo na corrida.

Ai! Meu tornozelo. Falou Mione já meio curvada e passando a mão em seu tornozelo como se tentasse amenizar a dor.

Harry parou se avançar contra ela, preocupado que ela pudesse estar realmente machucada.

Aproveitando-se da distração do garoto ela rapidamente se recompôs e correu em direção ao sofá.

Percebendo que havia sido enganado Harry colocou-se a persegui-la novamente.

Que menina má você é Mione!!! Me enganando desse jeito.

É como dizem, no amor e na guerra vale tudo.

Se é assim que você diz.

Mas uma vez Hermione se encontrava encurralada por Harry que inesperadamente a derrubou no sofá segurando seus braços para que ela não pudesse fugir. Ele ficou deitado em cima dela enquanto ela se debatia tentando livrar seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois riam como duas crianças no parque de diversões.

E então vai se arrepender do que disse?

Claro que não, respondeu uma ofegante Hermione. Eu ainda não perdi.

Pelo que eu saiba... Aaaaiiiiii!!!!!

Ele não chegou a completar a frase, pois Hermione levantou a perna bruscamente o que acabou desequilibrando Harry e fazendo os dois caírem no tapete que recobria o chão.

Eu disse que não ia perder. Falou ela roçando os lábios no ouvido do garoto e já sentada sobre ele segurando seus braços.

Sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo, sob o toque da menina, mas resolveu disfarçar.

Você vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso Mione. Eu e o Rony não te ensinamos nada nesses anos todos? Disse rindo.

Como assim? Perguntou franzindo a testa.

Harry claramente levava vantagem por causa do seu tamanho e força além das suas habilidades e dos treinos de Quadribol que lhe davam uma agilidade incrível e quase sobre humana.

Ele jogou o corpo para frente e mais uma vez conseguiu ficar sobre ela.

Para se ganhar uma Guerra é preciso garantir que nenhum soldado possa lutar.

Hermione não entendeu o comentário do amigo, mas isso foi por pouco tempo, pois logo em seguida ele começou a bombardear a barriga da menina com cosquinhas e ela já começava a perder o ar de tanto rir.

Depois de uns cinco minutos assim ela resolveu desistir.

- Muito bem! Disse ofegante por causa das cosquinhas e da luta. O ultimo soldado aqui desistiu da guerra. Você venceu! "Eu preciso admitir que você e o bruxo mais poderoso que existe ou só a minha desistência basta para a sua vitória?". Perguntou irônica.

Ele ainda a segurava caso ela tentasse alguma coisa como havia feito da vez anterior.

Não precisa admitir que eu sou um super bruxo, sua rendição já me basta. Sou bom mesmo! Que se pode fazer.

Ela deu a língua para ele. Baka! Você é um convencido. Agora sai logo de cima de mim. Disse Hermione vermelha ao perceber na posição me que estavam.

A situação era realmente constrangedora. Harry tratou logo de rolar para o lado tentando esconder o rubor que surgia em suas bochechas.

Eles ficaram apenas deitados no carpete admirando o teto por um bom tempo ate que um deles tivesse coragem de dizer algo.

Essa biblioteca é maravilhosa. Disse Hermione tentando acabar como constrangimento.

Sério! Por que será, mas eu sabia que você iria adorar?

Chato!!! Mas como você arranjou tantos livros? Deve ter mais de mais de oito mil livros aqui.

Na verdade tem doze mil trezentos e cinqüenta e seis livros e são todos da coleção Black. É a maior coleção particular de toda Londres se você quer saber. Acho que os achei uns dois meses depois de receber a herança de Sirius.

Sinto muito. Não queria te fazer sofrer. Falou a morena levantando o corpo e encarando Harry nos olhos.

Este apenas desviou o olhar e virou o rosto na direção oposta dos olhos da garota, ele não queria que ela visse as lagrimas que ainda teimavam em cair de seus olhos toda vez que ele lembrava que não tinha mais Sirius ao seu lado, mas esta passou delicadamente a mão na face do rapaz e o obrigou a encará-la.

Você não precisa ser forte na minha frente, chorar às vezes faz bem. Agora vamos tomar café, já estou com fome há um bom tempo.

Você não é a única. Disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para ela. A senhorita gostaria de me acompanhar em um humilde café da manha senhorita Granger. Disse Cortez e reverencia uma leve reverencia.

Seria um prazer Senhor Potter. Disse aceitando a mão do rapaz.

Depois de saírem da biblioteca e atravessarem o hall de entrada em direção à outra porta de carvalho Hermione se viu no corredor onde antes ficava o quadro da senhora Black e se surpreendeu por ele não estar mais lá.

No lugar que antes era ocupado pelo quadro agora estavam duas portas de vidro que davam acesso a um charmoso jardim de inverno, que tinha uma fonte de onde jorrava água do chifre de um imponente unicórnio de mármore.

Harry percebendo a curiosidade da amiga se apressou e disse que o antigo quadro da senhora Black havia perdido o selo que o mantinha grudado na parede quando ela soube que Sirius havia morrido. Então Dumbledore achou melhor guardá-la em outro quarto da casa, mais precisamente no quarto de Sirius que eu achei melhor manter intacto.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, encerrando a assunto. E ambos continuaram caminhando para o que Hermione pensou que seria a cozinha.

A cada novo corredor Hermione parecia cada vez mais admirada com a casa, que ate parecia àquelas casas trouxas de novela, candelabros, carpetes, janelas de vidro que iam ate o teto, faziam parte da nova decoração.

Mas quando eles pararam de caminhar, ela estava em uma área aberta, onde havia uma mesinha branca com um enorme guarda sol e apenas duas cadeiras, uma pequena cascata caia de uma parede de pedras, dois pilares brancos um de cada lado da cascata eram recobertos por inúmeros ramos verdes de onde brotavam alguns lírios brancos que podiam ser vistos ao fundo e o chão era recoberto por um tapete de grama verde.

Maravilhoso, era a palavra que descrevia o lugar.

Ao chegarem à mesa Harry como um bom cavalheiro, puxou a cadeira de Hermione para que esta pudesse se sentar. Saindo de seus devaneios ela agradeceu a gentileza e sentou-se.

Harry após se sentar defronte a ela tocou um sininho de cristal que estava em cima da mesa.

Imediatamente em elfo-domestico vestido de mordomo atravessou a porta e começou a se aproximar. Hermione logo reconheceu o elfo. Era Dobby.

Ola Dobby! Quanto tempo. Como voce tem passado?

Muito bem senhorita. Agora que Dobby trabalha para Harry Potter, Dobby é muito feliz. Disse o elfo com cara sonhadora.

Vamos Dobby não exagere.

Sabe Dobby tem gente que não sabe ser elogiado.

Como?

Não ligue Dobby. A fome esta começando a afetar o cérebro dela.

Ora seu...

Então o que nos temos para comer?! Disse interrompendo Hermione que soltou um muxoxo zangado.

Dobby pode trazer tudo o que os senhores quiserem. É só pedir.

Bom então eu vou querer torrada com geléia de morango e para beber suco de laranja. Ah! E se tiver um bolinho de chocolate. Pode ser?

Claro senhor e a senhorita?

Deixa-me ver. Disse hermione pensativa. Já sei vou querer bolinho de chocolate com cobertura de creme de chantilly batido, um pedaço de torta de limão, geléia de morango com torradas, pudim de leite, creme de maracujá, um sonho de valsa com recheio de leite condensado e um copo se suco se laranja.

Dobby deu um grande sorriso, parecia a Hermione tão feliz que a pouco estava na biblioteca

-Finalmente hic... Alguém hic, hic... Para apreciar hic... A comida que Dobby hic... Prepara.

E em seguida com um estalar de dedos mais dois elfos domésticos apareceram (assim como Dobby também estavam vestidos) trazendo duas enormes badejas repletas de comida.

Esta tudo aqui senhorita hic... Se quiser mais é só chamar, disse o elfo completamente satisfeito.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e coçou carinhosamente as orelhas de Dobby antes que esse com um POP desaparecesse no ar. Então se virou para Harry que estava atônito. Como ela podia comer tanto? Pensava ele.

Que foi?

Nada, nadinha mesmo. Só pensei que as mulheres se preocupassem com a forma. Disse sarcástico.

Para mim isso é pura perda de tempo, se eu tenho fome como mesmo. Que adianta passar fome? Agente tem é que ser feliz.

Me lembre de nunca tentar entender as mulheres. Um mês aqui e com essa sua filosofia de vida voce iria fazer de Dobby o elfo domestico mais feliz da face da terra. Ele vive reclamando que eu não como nada e que por isso ele não pode cozinhar direito já que não tem quem coma. Vocês iam ser uma dupla insuperável. Dizia sorrindo.

UHM! Serio não me tente. Isso aqui ta uma maravilha. Dizia enquanto comia um pedaço de sonho de valsa com chantilly.

Harry colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa apoiando a cabeça nas mãos para poder ficar observando Hermione comer com tanto gosto. Ela realmente estava linda aquela manha e sentada ali daquela forma parecia ate uma pintura (apesar de estar com a boca cheia? Só mesmo o amor).

Hermione percebendo o olhar insistente do amigo perguntou:

Tem alguma coisa errada na minha cara? Disse um pouco irritada

Não, mas é engraçado ver alguém comendo com tanto gosto.

Voce me deixa sem graça assim. Mas a propósito todos os seus elfos domésticos são livres?

São sim. Essa era a condição que eu impus para contratá-los, todos recebem pagamento e tem folga uma duas vezes por semana. Foi por isso que ontem não tinha ninguém alem de mim em casa.

Hermione baixou os olhos para o seu prato muito encabulada, afinal de contas ainda não havia dado nenhuma explicação do por que ter aparecido daquela forma na noite anterior.

Eu preciso te contar o que aconteceu ontem. Disse ela em um sussurro e já com a voz um pouco embargada.

Não precisa mione!!! Eu não quero que voce sofra... Disse ele serio

Eu sei que não, mas eu te devo uma explicação, afinal de contas você deve ter ficado muito assustado quando me viu naquele estado e àquelas horas da noite não é exatamente hora de se incomodar às pessoas, disse hermione com um triste sorriso nos lábios. Sabe isso não esta certo.

Harry não agüentou vê-la daquele jeito, destruía seu coração ver aquela que ele mais amava chorando e principalmente fazia um enorme ódio por aquele que a havia feito chorar surgir, e isso ele não queria sentir.

Sem mais agüentar aquela situação ele a puxa pelo braço e lhe da um forte abraço sussurrando em seu ouvido:

Você sempre pode contar comigo Mione, nunca mais vou deixar ninguém te machucar desse jeito.

Essas palavras fizeram Mione soluçar ainda mais, o que assustou Harry e quando ele ia perguntar se havia dito algo de errado e pedir desculpas à Hermione ela diz ao seu ouvido:

Eu sei disse Harry voce é o meu porto Seguro, com voce eu não tenho medo, eu sou forte e ao seu lado eu vou superar esse sofrimento.

Aquelas palavras encheram o coração de Harry com uma alegria que ele já não sentia há muito tempo.

Sabe Harry, dói muito falar nisso então eu vou resumir os fatos.

Já disse que não precisa me contar

Por favor, não me interrompa. Disse ainda soluçando. Krum e eu não estamos mais juntos.

Harry queria xingar, amaldiçoar, torturar, pisotear e ate quem sabe jogar Krum aos dementadores, por ter feito a SUA MIONE sofrer tanto, mas no momento a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer era ouvir Hermione, era isso que ela precisava naquele momento, de um bom amigo que pudesse ouvi-la, quanto àquele idiota ele cuidaria dele uma outra hora.

Flash Back

Hermione havia chegado na noite anterior em Londres com seus pais de uma longa viagem à Escócia, onde fora visitar seus avós.

Já era por volta das 19:30 e ela estava tentando se arrumar para sair. Iria fazer uma surpresa para seu namorado. O famoso apanhador de Quadribol Victor Krum.

Fazia seis meses que eles estavam juntos e apesar dela não o amar gostava muito de sua companhia, talvez pelo fato de ele dizer que a amava tanto ela tivesse começado a sentir algo por ele, sabia que não era algo forte como o amor, mas talvez um dia quem sabe ela pudesse aprender a amá-lo.

Isso não importava agora, ela tinha que estar bem bonita para encontrá-lo naquela noite. Depois de conseguir chegar um dia antes do planejado Hermione havia decidido fazer uma surpresa para Vitor indo ao restaurante onde eles costumavam ir e assim compensar um pouco o namorado por sua ausência. Ela sabia que com certeza ele estaria lá, já que o time da Bulgária havia vencido o campeonato na noite anterior.

Quando o relógio bateu 20:00 horas ela começou a se desesperar, já estava com mais da metade de suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão de seu quarto no hotel e ainda não havia encontrado nenhuma roupa que lhe agradasse.

Estava quase por desistir de ir ao encontro por falta do que vestir (realmente um exagero, ela devia ter umas vinte peças espalhadas no chão. Que patricinha!) quando se lembrou do tubinho preto tomara que caia que havia ganhado de sua avó.

Optou então pelo vestido que ficava um pouco acima do joelho e tinha alguns detalhes no busto, colocou um salto alto fino preto que ressaltava as suas pernas com uma pequena fina tornozeleira prata, resolveu usar os brincos de cristal que Krum havia lhe dado no mês passado junto com uma delicada correia que tinha um pingente na forma de uma gota de cristal e uma blusa fina e quase transparente também preta completava o visual da garota. Passou ainda um pouco de brilho labial com uma discreta sombra cor da pele e com um feitiço alisou totalmente os cabelos.

Olhou no espelho e ficou muito feliz com a imagem refletida, Krum com certeza iria gostar.

Às nove horas foi à suíte ao lado da sua onde estavam seus pais para avisar que já estava de saída.

Mãe, já to saindo, não se preocupe, talvez eu volte um pouco tarde.

Tudo bem Mione, mas tome cuidado.

Pode deixar. Disse dando um beijo no rosto da mãe e já se dirigindo ao elevador.

Passaram-se uns quinze minutos antes que ela conseguisse encontrar um táxi, mas as 21:40 ela finalmente consegue chegar no White's Club, que era um restaurante muito famoso em Londres.

Como já era conhecida pelo gerente conseguiu facilmente uma mesa na área reservada do restaurante.

Após meia hora de espera ela já estava quase desistindo, talvez não conhecesse Krum tão bem assim e ele decidira ir comemorar em outro lugar. Pensou ela.

Resolveu que seria melhor esperar mais uns quinze minutos e ir retocar a maquiagem, se depois que ela voltasse do banheiro ele ainda não houvesse chegado à surpresa teria que ser adiada. Retocou a maquiagem e voltou à mesa pronta para pedir a conta e ir embora (ela havia pedido uma água mineral).

Voltou a mesa um pouco cabisbaixa tinha havia se arrumado toda e nem mesmo conseguira ver seu Vitor. Passou pelo bar e ia na direção de sua mesa quando gargalhadas chamaram a sua atenção. Realmente aquele casal de apaixonados deveria estar se divertindo muito. Pensou ela. Levantou lentamente a cabeça para ver de quem se tratava.

Não pode ser!!! Era a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar. Não eu estou ficando louca ele não faria isso comigo.

Suas pernas começavam a fraquejar e ela tinha muita dificuldade em impedir as lagrimas de caírem de seus olhos, nem mesmo percebeu que estava parada no meio do salão e que o pobre do garçom que vinha atrás havia nela esbarrado e acabou derramando uma bandeja de canapés sobre uma senhora corpulenta que parecia a ponto de entrar em erupção de tão alto que gritava. Mas ela estava chocada demais com a cena a sua frente para ligar para alguma coisa que acontecia ao seu redor.

Lá estava ele, o homem que se dizia supostamente apaixonado por ela aos beijos com outra mulher.

Krum pareceu perceber a confusão e se virou irritado na direção do barulho pronto para reclamar da qualidade do serviço, quando se viu intensamente observado por ninguém mais que Hermione Granger sua atual namorada (não por muito tempo seu safado).

Co... Com... Como você pode?

Hermy eu posso tentar explicar. Disse ela se desvencilhando dos braços da mulher e indo na direção dela.

Cala a boca, eu não quero ouvir suas explicações.

Não é o que parece, eu só to comemorando, ela não significa absolutamente nada, você estava longe e eu acabei ficando muito sozinho, homens precisam de diversão as vezes alem do mais você sempre deu mais importância para aqueles seus amiguinhos do que pra mim

Você não tem o direito de bancar o abandonado e o traído. Quem esta sendo traída nessa historia sou eu. Então era isso que voce fazia toda vez que dizia que tinha treino e não podia sair comigo. Eu também me sentia sozinha, mas não falava nada, já que sabia o quanto isso era importante para voce. Eu fui uma burra mesmo. Logo com a Cho Chang? Vocês não passam de escoria. Disse com raiva na voz

Oras como assim logo comigo? Disse uma voz de desdém atrás de krum. Sim era ela a nojenta da Cho que agora vinha na direção de ambos.

Não se intrometa, disse Krum ainda olhando para Hermione.

Não estou me intrometendo Vitinho, mas essa despeitada merece ouvir um pouco da verdade e parar de ser a queridinha de todo mundo.

Hermione deu uma gargalhada gelada sob o comentário da garota e apenas disse:

E você é aquela que vai me fazer vê-la. Tem certeza queridinha? Acho que tomar tantos balaços na cabeça já esta começando a te fazer mal.

Não se preocupe eu não vou me ofender com esse seu comentário mordaz. Ao invés disso vou tentar te entender. Disse cínica. Deve ser realmente difícil estar fadada a viver na minha sombra. Primeiro fui amada pelo grande Harry Potter e agora tenho Vitor Krum o famoso jogador búlgaro. A ambos você amou, mas a nenhum deles você realmente já teve, eles sempre terminaram nos meus braços.

Mas uma vez Hermione gargalhou, tentando quem sabe assim evitar as lagrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos.

Quanto ao Harry, ele é meu melhor amigo e eu o amo como tal. Já quanto a este ai. Disse com cara de nojo e apontando Vitor com o nariz, pode ficar para você eu te dou de presente. Faça bom proveito nós já não temos mais nada um com outro.

Como assim Hermy? Você não pode me deixar. Você pertence a mim e eu não vou deixa ninguém chegar perto de você.

Em primeiro lugar eu não estou te deixando, já deixei, em segundo lugar o que você esperava, que eu sentasse com vocês dois e nós começássemos a conversar? E por ultimo eu não sou sua e é melhor você sair da minha frente antes que eu faça um escândalo. Sabe acho que isso não seria bom para a carreira do GRANDE VITOR KRUM. Disse com um sorriso maligno e começando a caminhar em direção a saída do restaurante.

Você não pode ir ainda. Disse ele segurando o braço de Hermione.

Ela apenas olhou para a mão que apertava seu braço e o puxou com violência como se sua pele estivesse queimando sob o contato com os dedos de Krum.

Voce me enoja. Nunca mais encoste em mim. E em seguida sai do restaurante sem olhar para trás, querendo apenas fugir da dor que se avolumava no seu peito, tentando talvez lavá-la com a chuva que começava a cair.

Fim do Flash Back

Quando ela terminou de contar toda a historia para Harry já estava quase sem voz devido as lagrimas que se açulavam em sua garganta e rolavam por seu rosto.

Malditos Krum e Cho. Disse Harry se levantado furiosamente. Quando eu puser as mãos naqueles dois eu... Eu... Eu...

Não vai fazer nada. Completou Hermione decidida. Eu quero esquecer, não adianta ficar sofrendo por quem não vale a pena. Disse segurando o braço de Harry e o obrigando a voltar a se sentar.

Sinto Muito! Disse de cabeça baixa com se acabasse de receber uma detenção da professora Macgonagal. Ele não te merecia.

Obrigado. Disse dando um sorriso sincero.

O silencio pairou entre os dois até que Hermione querendo mudar de assunto e retomar o tom descontraído de antes perguntou:

Harry será que eu poderia passar à tarde na biblioteca?Sabe devem ter exemplares muito raros lá. Eu adoraria ler alguns.

Há!!! Mas não mesmo, disse Harry decidido.

Hermione apenas levantou a sobrancelha um pouco atordoada com a resposta do garoto.

Você não acha que eu vou te perder para a biblioteca, não é? Eu já planejei a nossa tarde. Na verdade nossa semana. E eu tenho absoluta certeza de que a partir do momento em que você entrar naquela biblioteca para "averiguar" os livros, não sai mais.

É mesmo! Então me diga quais são os seus grandes planos?

Isso é surpresa, mas acho eu você vai gostar.

Mas eu já estou gostando.

Oras eu ainda nem te dei nada, disse o menino levantando-se e estendendo a mão para que Mione fizesse o mesmo.

Ah! Deu sim. Eu tenho a sua companhia, seu carinho, sua preocupação isso vale mais que qualquer coisa para mim. E a propósito você nunca vai me perder. Dizia Hermione enquanto caminhava para a saída.

Harry ficou apenas parado, aquelas palavras pareciam música para seus ouvidos e ele tinha medo, que se tentasse se mexer a música terminasse e ele percebesse que tudo não passava de uma ilusão.

Vem logo Harry.

Então ele percebeu que a música continuava, já que a dona da melodia estava ali; parada no meio do arco de entrada com a mão estendida em sua direção o chamando. Abrindo o mais belo sorriso que ele já conseguira ver, ele se dirigiu até ela, pegou sua mão e aproximou seu rosto perto do da morena sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Esta na hora de o primeiro de nossos dias começar.

- Posso saber onde é que você esta me levando? Sabe eu não gosto de não poder ver o caminho por onde estou andando. Disse uma voz feminina já um pouco irritada.

- Você não confia em mim? Respondeu uma voz masculina em tom sedutor.

- Claro que confio, até mesmo de olhos fechados, mas já faz um tempão que a gente esta andando e não chegou a lugar nenhum.

Entendi!! Você é a bruxinha mais curiosa que existe, e o que você não agüenta é não saber das coisas.

Não é bem assim, mas deixe de me enrolar, nós já estamos chegando?

Estamos sim, é só dobrar nesse corredor.

Harry e Hermione estavam andando nos corredores da parte superior da casa, ela estava com os olhos vendados e ele atrás dela a conduzindo.

Pronto chegamos!

Ela ouviu o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e as mãos do menino saindo de cima de seus olhos. O impacto da luz fez com que ela não enxergasse nada por alguns momentos, entretanto quando sua visão entrou em foco, ela quase morreu de susto.

O que significa tudo isso?

Bom, eu achei que você gostaria de ter um lugar só seu por aqui, além da biblioteca é claro. Então você não gostou do quarto? É o mais próximo do meu, só tem esses dois nessa parte do corredor, mas você pode escolher outro se quiser. Apressou-se Harry em completar.

Escolher outro!!Ta maluco!! É o quarto mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida, disse uma maravilhada Hermione.

AH!!! Que bom que gostou!!! Eu faço o que posso.

Obrigada Harry!!! Disse ela dando um estalado beijo na bochecha do menino e olhando mais atentamente para o quarto.(Larga de ser besta mulher, um gato te dando sopa e você só faz isso. Vamos Hermione na próxima você melhora! Hehehe!!!)

Assim como o resto da casa o quarto também era em tom claro, a parede estava dividida em duas partes sendo a de cima creme e a de baixo forrada por papel parede em forma de losangulos e flores como divisória da parte de cima.

Duas janelas recobertas por cortinas de ceda branca davam acesso à sacada. Uma enorme cama de ferro dourada ficava no meio do quarto, o tapete que forrava o chão era de pelúcia e o closet ficava em um outro quarto à parte próximo ao banheiro. O quarto era tão grande que ate parecia encantado (e provavelmente era assim como o resto da casa).

Agora esta na hora da surpresa numero dois. Disse Harry decidido e já pegando a mão de Hermione. Vem comigo.

Onde nos estamos indo seu maluco! Disse já exasperada.

Harry estava segurando o pulso de Hermione e a arrastando por um corredor de pedra que ficava no andar de baixo da casa, o lugar onde eles estavam agora era escuro e um tanto úmido (basicamente como a casa era antes) iluminado por tochas de luz azul dando um aspecto ainda mais sombrio ao local.

Hermione estava tão absorta em olhar ao redor que só conseguia ouvir de vez em quando a voz de Harry dizendo coisas como:

Estamos quase lá!!!

O problema era lá a onde? Mas isso provavelmente seria mais uma surpresa.

Eles então finalmente pararam de andar em frente a uma porta de madeira negra que ocupava uma parede inteira do corredor.

Agora eu sei porque você vive em forma. Eu nunca vi uma casa com tantos corredores. Não me admira você ser tão rápido. Disse a menina com as mãos no joelho e tentando retomar o fôlego.

Harry, no entanto não estava prestando atenção ao que ela dizia, olhava fixamente para a porta e começou a dizer alguma coisa em uma língua diferente que Hermione não conseguiu entender, mas o que realmente a impressionou foi que a porta com um rangido extremamente alto começou a abrir-se.

A sala que surgiu atrás da porta era enorme com várias prateleiras ao longo da parede esquerda que eram ocupadas por grossos livros negros, vidros com carcaças de animais mergulhados nos mais diversos líquidos, objetos estranhos e ate mesmo alguns esqueletos de animais de pequeno porte estavam dispostos. Já na parede direita havia desenhado um enorme Sistema solar e varias nebulosas de estrelas que se mexiam alem de alguns escritos provavelmente em egípcio, pois eram desenhos muito parecidos com os de Runas Antigas que ela estudava.

Um armário estava atrás da mesa no centro do escritório. Na verdade aquele escritório assemelhava-se em muito com a masmorra de Snape, e esse pensamento provocou arrepios em Hermione, pois se tinha alguém alem de Voldermont que provocava arrepios nela esse alguém era o professor de Poções, um cara extremamente sombrio em sua opinião.

Harry o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? Essa sala me da medo.

Ele apenas abriu um sorriso maroto e disse:

Acho que essa era a intenção de Sirius quando criou essa sala. Eu mesmo levei um tempão para conseguir entrar aqui, sem contar os feitiços de proteção que tem ao redor da sala que criava um labirinto toda vez que eu tentava me aproximar. Só consegui realmente entrar aqui com a ajuda de Sir John.

Sir John?

O fantasma que também guardava o corredor. Acho que ele é o tetravô ou sei lá o que de Sirius. Bem foi ele que me disse como anular o feitiço do labirinto.

Entendi. Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Um procurando um livro um tanto especial.

E não podia simplesmente pegar ele na biblioteca. Você gosta é de se mostrar.

Aiaiaai!!! Mionizinha. Que idéia você faz de mim? Não é nada disso. É só que nós não iríamos encontrar esse tipo de livro lá. Vamos dizer que essa sala é como a sessão reservada de Horgwats entende?

Essa noticia fez o sangue de Hermione gelar. Parecia ate que ela havia tomado um banho de água fria. Toda vez que eles pegavam um livro na sessão proibida com certeza muitos problemas viriam pela frente e isso ela já sabia por experiência própria.

Nós não vamos fazer nada de errado não é mesmo? Interrogou Hermione.

Já disse para você não se preocupar! Exclamou o menino do outro lado sala remexendo no armário atrás da mesa.

Porque você tem o desenho do sistema solar aqui? Perguntou ela analisando de perto o Sistema que havia mais uma vez mudado de rotação. E o que são esses escritos?

Não sei. Já estava ai quando eu achei a sala. Suponho que o Sirius estava estudando isso antes de... Bom você sabe. Quanto ao significado desses hieróglifos eu ainda não consegui traduzir quase nada, mas já sei que se trata de uma espécie de profecia ou lenda que os egípcios antigos tinham, só que o que realmente dificulta a tradução é que essa língua é a que precede o próprio egípcio e já foi extinta a mais de... Achei!!!!

Ai!!! Desse jeito meu coração não agüenta é a segunda vez em um único dia que você quase me mata de susto. Exclamou a morena desvencilhando sua atenção do Sistema Solar.

Deixa disso... Não é intencional. Mas vamos logo senão não vai dar tempo.

O q...?

E lá se ia ela mais uma vez correndo pelo corredor rumo ao andar superior tendo harry a sua frente que segurando um livro negro grosso com letras douradas na capa.

Que livro é esse? Disparou quando já subiam as escadas do segundo andar.

Você não vai me responder?

Ta bom se voce não quer falar tudo bem. Mas já vou logo dizendo que...

Voce me deixa louco!!!! Disse resignado.

Sabia que ia conseguir. Sorriu alegre ao perceber a voz resignada do menino. Agora diz logo. Concluiu por fim.

O que? Disparou inocente

Não se faça de palhaço. Que livro é esse? – suscitou

É apenas um livro antigo de feitiços avançados. – balbuciou como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.

Aquilo realmente soou como encrenca nos ouvidos de Hermione (se bem que uma aventura não faria nada mal. Pensou ela). Mas Harry percebendo a suposta preocupação da amiga apressou-se em completar:

Claro, todos esses feitiços são completamente seguros e legais (eu acho).

Eu não disse nada.

Mas pensou.

Você não pode afirmar.

Mione! Eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer um conhece ou vai conhecer. Pronto chegamos!!!!

Aquelas palavras fizeram o coração de Hermione estremecer.

É verdade ele me conhece como ninguém nesse mundo. Meu grande amigo Harry Potter, o famoso bruxo que sobreviveu, mas para mim simplesmente Harry, mas com certeza o meu vale mais do que qualquer um, já que eu conheço o verdadeiro, aquele que se esconde atrás do mito. Pensava Hermione parada em frente à porta do quarto de Harry já no andar de cima.

Você não vai entrar?

Nossa como agente chegou tão rápido. Interrogou enquanto entrava no quarto.

Harry, no entanto parecia não estar prestando atenção no que ela dizia, apenas lia atentamente as paginas do livro e já estava com a varinha em mãos.

UHM! Sei! Claro! Acho que não vou ter problemas. Murmurava.

Ela apenas o observava. Como ele era bobo falando consigo mesmo. Mas era o bobo mais adorável do mundo. Seu adorável Harry.

Meu? Que isso menina você ta é ficando louca. Ele não é seu entendeu? É apenas seu bom amigo. Assim eu espero. Disse uma vozinha chato na sua cabeça.

Transformio Totalles. Brandiu a voz a sua frente.

No lugar em que antes estava Harry uma luz vermelha ofuscante surgiu e a ultima coisa que ela conseguiu ver foi o corpo de Harry sendo erguido no ar e tudo pareceu escurecer ao seu redor.

Aos poucos a luz foi sumindo e a imagem e um rapaz alto e forte com cabelos e olhos castanhos começou a tomar forma. Ela ficou completamente abobada com a imagem a sua frente que ficou ate mesmo difícil decidir o que fazer primeiro, gritar ou correr ate o garoto e apertá-lo para ver se era de verdade. (ser ou não ser eis a questão)

Uau!!!! Foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer para os atentos olhos castanhos que agora olhavam em sua direção.

Incrível eihm! Agora é sua vez.

O que? Pra que?

Pra gente poder sair e se divertir sem ser reconhecido.

Agente não vai fazer nada errado. Disse levantando a sobrancelha em direção ao garoto como se estivesse desconfiado de suas "boas" intenções. Então qual o problema? Completou.

Deixa de ser estraga prazer e vem logo aqui.

Eu não. Por que iria? Disse fazendo charme.

Porque eu to pedindo. Insistiu Harry fazendo beicinho.

Ta bom!!! Não precisa fazer essa carinha. Mas vê se não vai me transformar em um sapo.

Nem tinha me ocorrido essa brilhante idéia. Disse rindo da cara de indignação da amiga.

Se você me transformar em um sapo é melhor tratar de arranjar um príncipe bem bonito para me dar um beijo apaixonado. Falou entrando no jogo do menino.

Não sei não! Disse com a mão no queixo pensativo. Bonito é? Acho que só conheço um. Ele é alto de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Serve?

Ah! Mas eu prefiro olhos verdes e cabelos negros um tanto que bagunçados. Falou pensativa.

Puxa vida! Eu acho que não conheço ninguém assim. Vou ter que te transformar direitinho então (como eu queria que isso fosse verdade. Pensou o menino).

É a vida!!!! o que se pode fazer. Mas anda logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Transformio Totalles.

Assim como Harry ela foi envolta em uma luz vermelha e seu corpo pareceu flutuar, em seguida um formigamento percorreu todo seu corpo, seus cabelos começaram a ficar claros chegando quase a um louro, seus olhos que antes eram castanhos tornaram-se azuis e ela se sentiu esticar um pouco como se estivesse crescendo, mas ela já estava no chão antes que ela pudesse pensar a respeito.

A primeira coisa que fez ao voltar ao chão foi correr em direção ao espelho do banheiro enquanto um orgulhoso Harry a olhava de longe.

Eu sou bom mesmo. Disse cheio de si.

Ficou legalzinho. Disse tentando disfarçar a excitação que sentiu ao ver a nova imagem. Então é assim que o famoso Harry Potter gosta das mulheres?

Não! Você já é perfeita do jeito que é. Isso foi só para variar um pouco. Falou enquanto se dirigiam a porta do quarto.

Seu conquistador barato. Disse ela com um grande sorriso nos lábios e indo na direção do rapaz. Meu grande conquistador barato. Continuou ela fingindo um olhar de peixe morto e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto.

Poxa!!! E eu que pensei que tinha conseguido alguma coisa. Falou envolvendo a cintura da menina e puxando-a para um abraço. Passei dias pensando nessa cantada. Acho que mereço mais.

Quem sabe? Vou pensar no seu caso. Afinal deve ter sido um tempo muito bem empregado. Comentou tirando o rosto do ombro do rapaz e olhando nos seus olhos.

É... É... Melhor nos irmos. Finalmente disse Harry que já começava a ficar vermelho e a perder o controle do próprio corpo por ter que encarar aqueles olhos que apesar de agora serem azuis continuavam a ter a mesma expressão e o faziam se perder em um mar de sentimentos. Ele sabia que se continuasse daquele jeito provavelmente não resistiria e beijaria aqueles lábios rosados que aos seus olhos eram tão convidativos.

Uhum!!! Disse Hermione se desvencilhando do garoto. Como ele cheirava bem. Pensou ela. O que? Cheirava bem? Ta ficando maluca? Esse é o Harry esqueceu? Pare de pensar essas coisas do seu melhor amigo agora mesmo!!!Menina má ai, ai, ai, ai!!!!. Dizia a irritante voz em sua cabeça.

O sol continuava forte, e o dia parecia que iria ser bem quente e nas ruas de Londres já havia bastante movimento. Pessoas estavam apressadas para ir ao seu trabalho já outras apenas desfrutavam dos pontos turísticos da cidade.

Um casal que bom, na verdade não podia ser considerado exatamente um casal andava lado a lado rindo, brigando por motivos bobos. Ele fingia-se de irritado de vez em quando e ela fazia questão de poder irritá-lo.

Assim eles podiam esquecer a tensão e os pensamentos carregados que ocupavam suas cabeças, mostrar a insegurança e as duvidas que os atormentavam. Na verdade ambos adoravam esses momentos que podiam ter um ao lado do outro.

Ela usava uma sai longa de cor preta, camiseta branca, um casaco preto de zíper com alguns brilhos no lado esquerdo do peito e um tênis da mesma cor da blusa, o rapaz de olhos escuros e cabelos castanhos vestia uma camiseta pólo azul com uma calça preta. O casal perfeito de namorados para qualquer um que os visse.

Onde é que nós vamos agora? Perguntou hermione enquanto saiam do cinema.

Não sei. Vou decidir no caminho. É mais emocionante.

Harry e Hermione estavam andando pelo centro de Londres desde de manha cedo e já tinham visitado todas as lojas e os principais pontos turísticos que se era possível. Depois de uma visita no cinema eles andavam pelas ruas brincando de guerra de sorvete.

Olha o que você fez to toda melada.

Eu falei pra você não me provocar. Disse sorrindo e limpando o sorvete que estava na ponta do nariz da menina.

Isso foi golpe baixo Potter. Disse ela se aproveitando da situação e melando o lado esquerdo do rosto do menino.

Você me paga disse ele correndo atrás dela pela grama do parque.

Foi ai que ela percebeu onde estavam. Logo atrás deles havia um grande parque de diversões. Era o maior parque que ela já havia visto.

Pelas barbas de Merlyn Harry é lindo!!!!!!!

Olharam um para o outro e deram sorrisos verdadeiros.

Ela sabia que Harry fazia de tudo que podia para ser cavalheiro. Sempre tentava agradá-la. Por mais ridículas ou estranhas que as situações pudessem parecer ele sempre dava um jeitinho. O famoso jeitinho que só ele tinha. E fossem quais fossem as situações, ele sempre conseguia, mas esse era ele e isso ninguém nunca poderia mudar.

Eu poderia saber o que significa isso? Disse em tom meio preocupado

Oras eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente Hermione. Exclamou o garoto.

Não seja palhaço Harry. Eu não posso aceitar mais esse presente. Você já comprou metade de todas as lojas que nós entramos e ainda quer pagar esse parque que eu tenho certeza que não é barato. Disse decidida e já dando as costas para o parque. É melhor voltarmos para casa.

Ele a puxou pelo braço e a fez seu corpo grudar junto ao seu.

Não adianta Harry eu....

Shiii!!!! Mione eu só quero me divertir e ao seu lado eu posso fazer isso. Esse esta sendo um dos melhores dias da minha vida e eu quero que ele continue perfeito, não se preocupe com o resto. Agora vamos... Disse enlaçando Hermione pelo braço e a arrastando ate o parque.

Eles foram à quase todos os brinquedos do parque e já estavam cansados de tanto rirem das caras que faziam a cada brinquedo. Agora só faltava um e esse provavelmente seria o que daria mais trabalho de convencer a Mione a ir. Pensou Harry

Você gosta de ir à Roda Gigante? – Ele Perguntou inocente depois de algum tempo andando pelo parque.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha quando ouviu aquela pergunta, pois já sabia o que viria pela frente, então respondeu:

Na verdade... Bom... Eu nunca gostei muito de alturas... Então... É... Eu nunca andei em uma Roda Gigante.

Então vamos à Roda Gigante? Perguntou suplicante. É de onde se tem a visão mais bonita da cidade. Apressou-se em completar ao ver a cara de desagrado da menina.

Ahm! Esta bem.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso o que o fez ficar ainda mais belo.

E ai esta gostando da visão. Perguntou Harry depois de um tempo e já no alto da Roda Gigante.

É realmente linda Harry. Isso de noite deve ficar muito romântico. Disse ela olhando os minúsculos pontos que se formavam ao longe.

Não tem nem comparação. À noite as luzes da cidade ficam parecendo vaga-lumes e quando a roda gira eles parecem se mexer é inesquecível.

Como é que você sabe ehim? Perguntou desconfiada, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

Oras cada conquista nova eu trago aqui, fica tudo bem mais fácil.

Então eu sou só uma conquista para você. Disse fingindo-se de chorosa. Posso saber pelo menos qual é o meu numero na sua lista?

Acho que você é a décima segunda.

Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo Miguel. Disse ela já saindo da Roda Gigante.

Miguel????

E ainda finge que não sabe o próprio nome. Agora provavelmente vai fingir que eu não sou sua noiva e que nos não estávamos prestes a nos casar.

Mas Mione do que é que você esta falando.

Mione??? Quem é essa? Você nem sabe o meu nome? Eu sou a Camila. Disse começando a chorar um pouco mais alto o que acabou atraindo uma pequena multidão.

Harry entendeu o que Hermione estava fazendo e resolveu entrar no jogo. "Nesse jogo dois podem jogar". Pensou ele.

Camila se acalme. Foi só um pequeno lapso de memória.

Então essazinha ai foi a que você trouxe da vez passada enquanto eu ficava em casa te esperando para jantar?

Não meu amor. Essa Mione é só uma sabe-tudo que eu conheci e que me deixou bem irritado. Mas ela não significa nada para mim.

É mesmo? Mas eu acho que essa garota deve ser brilhante.

Não é não. Ela é ate meio chatinha.

Nesse momento Hermione começou a choramingar ainda mais alto o que acabou provocando um tumulto.

Uma senhora já meio idosa se aproximou de Harry e lhe deu uma bolsada na cabeça:

Aiiiii!!!!!!!

Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com uma moça tão adorável quanto essa? Não ligue querida alguns homens não prestam. Disse passando a mão na cabeça de Hermione, que parecia se controlar para não rir.

Obrigado! Ick... Se eu não o amasse tanto ick... Já o teria abandonado a tempos.

Eu sei minha querida é assim mesmo.

Harry estava apenas abobado em como ela era uma boa atriz, ele quase se sentiu mal por te-la "traído" de tão convincente que ela era.

Após varias bolsadas, eles finalmente deixaram o parque. Hermione parecia mais feliz do que nunca e Harry, bom ele ainda estava se recuperando.

Precisava fingir tão bem? Ate eu quase acreditei na historia. Da onde você tirou essa idéia?

Você me deu a idéia.

Eu?

Claro. Lembra só sair sem sermos reconhecidos? Pois bem eu apenas aperfeiçoei as coisas.

Não me lembro da parte em que eu tinha que apanhar de dez senhoras revoltadas por eu ser um cafajeste. Disse fingindo forçar a memória para se lembrar

Mas foi divertido. Admita.

Pra você que não teve que apanhar.

Miguel, você tem que me entender. Eu tinha que amenizar o meu sofrimento. Eu já não agüentava mais.

Como você é ma. Mas tudo bem. Você vai ver só.

Ela apenas deu língua para ele e deu-lhe um abraço carinhoso.

Não pense que vai me comprar com abraços. Disse se afastando um pouco com um sorriso maroto.

Não estava tentando. Queria só me aproveitar um pouco mais de você. Indagou com ar inocente.

Boba. Disse envolvendo sua cintura e puxando mais para perto. Você me faz feliz, como eu não consigo ser ao lado de ninguém.

Você também Harry, você também me faz muito feliz, especialmente quando esta apanhando por minha causa. Disse rindo e lembrando de momentos atrás quando o grupo indignado de mulheres havia tentado espancá-lo pela sua suposta cafagestagem.

**Agradecimento as reviews:**

**Raye Minamino: **desculpa não ter agradecido antes, eu sou meio avoada, (por isso sorry, sorry, sorry ) Fico feliz pra kramba por ter gostado.bjs,bjs, bjs!!!!!

**Ainsley Haynes**Sinto muito por você ter achado que eu copiei a minha fic da sua, mas eu posso garantir que eu nem ao menos havia pensado na sua fic quando escrevi a parte em que o Harry encontra essa suposta Hermione. Quando eu disse que me inspirei em livros eu quis dizer que me inspirei em livros de Historia e alguns de religião (daí o fato da "Hermione" usar branco, já que em algumas religiões antigas os sacerdotes acreditavam que quando uma pessoa morria ela passaria para o plano espiritual com a ultima roupa que havia usado e a cor dependia da importância e pureza do coração, dessa forma seria impossível ela usar negro) porque foi da onde eu tirei ao lugares que futuramente eles vão visitar, as roupas, a arquitetura e especialmente as profecias que fazem parte do Enigma da Eras.

Desculpe se ficou parecida com a sua, mas ao decorrer da historia vc vai perceber que não é a mesma coisa. Obrigada pela review!!!

N/A especial para minha amiga que leu esse cap:

**KkzinhaGranger**: nossa vc conseguiu perceber. E eu q pensei que tinha ficado tão mascaro que ninguém perceberia nada. Mas vc tem razão. A Hermione que apareceu para o Harry, parecia ter sentimentos mais profundos por ele do que a amiga de escola. Vou dar uma dica pra vc ela não é a Hermione (exatamente), e não é o Harry quem ela ama também (bom, não é esse Harry), mas ela não podia deixar ele morrer como no...(hehe, ano vou contar).Isso vai ser contado mais para frente. Vc relamente é muito boa com enigmas fiquei impressionada serio mesmo.

**P/s: **agradecimento especial para minha beta: Juju. Ela teve o maior trabalho de concertar os erros de português (que eram um monte, mas agente releva). Brigaduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!


End file.
